Awakening
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: So this is after Koujaku's bad end. Aoba tries to take over Shiroba, trying to help Koujaku in the process with Scrap. But that's not the last of their troubles... There's KouAo (Koujaku x Aoba/ Aoba x Koujaku) in this Dramatical Murder fanfic, btw XD
1. Chapter 1- Awakening

_**Chapter**_** 1- Awakening**

I was trapped. Almost dead, but not quite. I was in a fetus position, eyes closed, but I could see everything going on outside my body. I was upset, and my feelings were clouded. I could've saved Koujaku. Why couldn't I? And now... my other part of me, Shiroba, has controlled my body. I cried silently. I knew Koujaku -the real Koujaku- was near me, in this position as well. Was he still alive? I cried even more. I had no idea how much time had passed. It could've been months. It could've been _years._ I didn't keep track. But as I saw how Shiroba manipulated his surroundings in a sadistic and masochistic manner, I fell further into depression.

_A-aoba._

What? From the ears of my original body, I could hear the demon-form of Koujaku murmur my name. He was still alive. I breathed out silently in relief. But Shiroba was trying to convince him again. That he was me, hugging him as demon Koujaku kept on going into him. But... no. I had to get around this. I thought of everything I knew about my Scrap ability. Could I try using it again? But then a childhood memory of Koujaku flew to mind.

_"Don't give in, Aoba."_ Don't give in...** Do not give in. **That was the answer to the puzzle. Shoot. But with that thought in mind, I was able to break out of the trance in my fetus position, and I fell down to a place where darkness and light merged together. I thought I saw Koujaku in the distance. The real Koujaku.

"KOUJAKU!" I ran right through him. Literally. So was he just... a fragment of my mind? I thought about what I should do. Then, I managed to get a hold onto my physical body, using all of my strength.

"Koujaku!" I made Shiroba force out. "Don't give in!" I gasped, with lack of breath. That was exhausting. But all of a sudden, a puzzle came in front of me. It was... the exact same puzzle I had to solve. But... it had a few extra words. But that was easy.

"Koujaku. Don't give in. Aoba. Don't say iiyo." It was solved. I had succeeded with Scrap. The Koujaku in front of me was no longer transparent. I ran to him. He was still alive.

"Koujaku."

"Aoba." We hugged.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Koujaku..."

"Aoba. I'm just glad you're still alive." He started to disintegrate ever so slightly. We both gasped.

"We don't have much time. Koujaku, listen. I remembered Granny saying that even if I fail Scrap, if the other person is strong enough, they can break out of their insanity. Out of the possessed body. I'm trying my best. You should too."

He nodded. "Aoba, I need to tell you that I-" before he could say it, he was gone. I held out my hand for a few seconds more, but he wasn't coming back. At least...

_Not yet._


	2. Chapter 2- Realization

_**Chapter 2-**__**Realization**_

I gasped for breath in the darkness around me. I spent too much of my strength, despite what I had accomplished. The only thing that prevented me from collapsing back into my fetus position was the thought of keeping Koujaku alive. Shiroba always tried to suppress me, but with the help of Koujaku, I could do this. So I wouldn't fail after all.

Looking through the eyes of Shiroba, I could tell that Shiroba was trying to convince the demon form of Koujaku to forget what he said, and all the other bullshit he was feeding to keep the demon thriving. I could tell though, that the demon in Koujaku diminished ever so slightly. I smiled at the thought, and collapsed.

~~~~ _TIME SKIP~~~~_

**Koujaku's POV**

Aoba. He was alive! I'm relieved. But we need to get out of our evil forms. I'm trying to kill my demon ever so slightly, day by day. I think of Aoba, and trying to get him back. I know that he's probably exhausted from using his strength, but we're able to exchange thoughts, little by little. Feeding positive thoughts into Shiroba and into my demon is making them weaker, and weaker.

_**We can do this.**_


	3. Chapter 3-Determination

Chapter 3- Determination

Shiroba was forcing himself to be the one in control. I could feel it. But he definitely was having a hard time keeping up. I kept on trying to take back my body. Even though I was exhausted after every time, every single sadistic encounter, everything. Because this wasn't what Koujaku or I ever wanted. I needed to get out of here.

One day, something amazing happened. Shiroba visited the demon form of Koujaku, as usual. But then... "AOBA!" He yelled.

Shiroba slapped him on the face, looking deep into his eyes. I started to make out pupils, instead of the crazed red it used to be. They were faint, but they were there. I could feel Shiroba panicking. He was trying to tell Koujaku that HE was me. But Koujaku stared at him, in silence. Shiroba then said,

"**_Iiyo."_**

I panicked. But then I had a feeling. I... felt a sense of control I didn't feel in a long time. My body. I could actually control it. Temporarily.

"Koujaku! Don't give in! I believe in you! Don't listen to Shiroba's lies! And I lo-" Before I could shout what I wanted to say, Shiroba was able to control my body again. I gasped in exhaustion. But then...

_ KOUJAKU POV_

Finally, I'm able to get back to my senses... somewhat. Although my demon and I are switching here and there, I'm able to control it, somehow. Aoba is trying hard too. Right now, Shiroba is in a shock. A panic. He realizes that Aoba is more powerful than he thought. We're doing this. We can make it. We will make it. And with that thought, the demon inside me screamed in shock. I could feel my tattoo diminishing to a few blooms on my backside. I could see clearly. I was able to get over my madness. Aoba's grandmother was right- even if he fails Scrap, a person could still get over their madness. But Aoba had helped me. Now I needed to help him.

I walked over to Shiroba, who now could see that I was back to my normal self. Slightly disheveled, but ok.

"W-wh-what... THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! H-how...?" "You're not Aoba," I looked at him, straight in the eye. "What are you talking about? I am the TRUE Aoba." "Nope. The true Aoba is the one in my heart. The one with the beautiful smile, the one who I had to save, the one who I LOVE..." At that last word, he screamed, putting his hands on his head, writhing around. Moments later, he lay still. But then, I saw some deep breathing coming in. Light started to pool in. Shimmer went over Shiroba. And then... I saw Aoba. Well, it was 1/2 of him, really. Because his hair was in his original style, but only the top of his hair was its natural blue colour. His eyes were back to normal. But... He had a more feminine shape. I'm not saying he was a female. Not yet, at least. But... No. Was Scrap/Shiroba... what made Aoba male? I brushed that thought out of my mind. He started to stir.

** "Koujaku...?"**


	4. Chapter 4-Escape

_**CHAPPIE 4- Escape**_

Aoba POV

"K-koujaku?" I murmured. I felt a bit dizzy. And a little bit weird. But...

**I was back. I was no longer controlled by Shiroba.**

"Thank god." He hugged me, holding me close. I embraced him as well. But... Something felt odd. Opening my eyes a bit, I could see that my hair wasn't completely back to its blue colour. My pants felt tighter and looser in different areas. I could also feel that my shirt was a bit...well... tight.

I gasped. Koujaku opened his eyes.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"K-koujaku... Is it just me,or is my body... changing?" At the last word, my voice became slightly higher. Koujaku's eyes looked at my current body composition. He looked over to where his old red kimono was, on the ground beside us. He draped it over my frame, tying it so that it didn't reveal my dark blue shirt, that was now starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable as my chest and hips grew ever so slightly.

"I think... Scrap also was composed of the male part of you. But... keep this on. It's loose. Just in case your clothes... you know." He looked to the side in embarrassment. I nodded in understanding.

"Uh, now... how're we getting out of here?" I asked Koujaku. We thought for awhile. Then I suddenly realized. This was the Platinum Jail... Jail. We wouldn't be noticed if we escaped through the exit here. Explaining the plan to Koujaku, he nodded. We tip-toed out of the prison cell, to the exit. There, I noticed a small, doglike figure...

"Ren!" I shouted in a whisper. I wondered if he still functioned normally. I quickly turned him on. It took a few seconds, but he stirred.

"Aoba, are you ok?" He was ok. Thank god. I would check up on him later, just to make sure.

"Ren, tell us how to escape back to Granny's house." And then, slowly, Koujaku and I escaped through a back exit in the Prison, hiding behind walls from Platinum Jail's prison guards. Man, they looked like Clear cloned, then put in a toaster outfit.

When we came outside, I breathed in fresh air, and I could feel summer air on me. Has it been a few months?

Koujaku POV

After getting out of Platinum Jail, it was nice to feel summer air on my bare chest. And to finally see the sun again. I think Aoba was too. But I'm a bit worried about Aoba. Is Scrap still in... her? Him? There was also that genderswap thing going on. Aoba took it better than expected, but still...

"We should be going on the main road..." Ren thought aloud. I quickly spoke up.

"We can take the back streets. I know some streets that only Rib teams take. But they usually brawl at night, so I think it'll be ok. I just hope nothing has been altered too much..." I mean, how long has it been? A year? Half a year?

"Koujaku, you lead the way." Aoba left the leading to me. We zig-zagged our way through multiple streets, and I noticed that town hadn't really changed so much. Rhyme had definitely become more popular, but I saw some Rib teams as well. Not as many as before, but they were still there. There were still markets, and people roaming the streets...

Finally, we were in front of Tae-san's house. It hadn't changed at all. We came up to the door. Aoba was a bit hesitant at knocking it. So I was about to knock, when I found that the door was unlocked. Not really thinking, I went inside first, Aoba after me.


	5. Chapter 5-Reunion

Chapter 5- Reunion

**Aoba's POV**

I walked in, Koujaku right behind me. Everything appeared to be the same. Same walls, floor, rainbow flag in the distance ((admin note: I have played the game; Tae -san has a rainbow flag in a room that you can see in the game)). But the atmosphere seemed a bit... sad. I quietly walked on the wooden floor, into the living room. What I saw shocked me.

Noiz, Mink, and Clear were sitting on the couch, heads low, eyes closed, frowning. Clear had no mask on. His face looked pretty upset as well; he and Noiz were holding hands in a firmly, as if by support. Mink no longer had this weave in his hair- it was down. His clothes were milder in appearance as well. Granny was at a table, shoulders slumped, wrinkles deeper than before, somewhat like a lonely figure. But what really shocked me was that I saw my mom and dad, next to her, with upset expressions as well.

My mom, Haruka, now had slightly white hair amidst her light pink hairs, and her face was starting to wrinkle up a bit. She was crying. My father, Naine, wasn't crying, but his face showed an extremely upset expression as well. His face was wrinkled as well. I was surprised, as I hadn't seen my mother or father in a very long my presence, their downcast expressions turned into one of mixed surprise, worry, and joy. Everyone shot out of their seats, embracing myself, and Koujaku.

"MASTAH!" Clear yelled.

"Aoba, I knew you'd come back." Noiz grinned, as if he hadn't had a downcast expression before this.

"Psht, I knew so too," replied Mink.

Granny, and my parents just hugged me, Haruka babbling about how much she worried about me. Then Clear decided to glomp me, and things got temporarily awkward.

"Aoba-san, why does your chest feel funny?" He poked at my now, fully grown, bust. I yelped. Koujaku gave him a smack in the face. It was dead silent.

"I don't really know why, but when I got my actual body, I turned into a female..." My mother was quick to act though, and she dragged me to another room, to take care of me for the next few hours.

_Koujkau POV_

So as Aoba was whisked away by his mom to be taken care of for some time, I got to spend time with Clear, Noiz, and Mink to be updated on current news. Apparently Toue managed to take over our island just recently, and is thinking of taking over Japan, then other countries. However, Rib and Rhyme teams have been teaming up to form a plan to stop Toue.

"My Rib and your Rib team have collaborated on multiple ideas, but I think you and Aoba know Platinum Jail best to figure things out," Mink explained to me, taking a whiff out from his cigar. Although he no longer has his super-tough guy look, he still smoked in his badass fashion. After all, the "Boss Ass Bitch" song is his theme no matter what.

Noiz explained his ideas. "Although I can't really do much alone, as long as I have multiple hackers to work with, we get a little more info on Toue to slow down his progress on conquering." Well, he is the tech geek in our group, after all.

Clear told me about his small army. "Although my 'brothers' are enemies, Dangoes from the Clannad fandatabase, as well as jellyfish, have told me that if we need to rebel anytime, they'll be sure to help!"

I nodded, laying back on the couch. I couldn't listen for too long, as Tae-san came barging into the room, and told me to take a bath. Naine, Aoba's father, handed me some clothing. Thanking him, as well as Tae-san, I went to the bathroom.

_Aoba POV_

As I took a shower, I couldn't help but notice the changes in my physical features. Although I always had a bit of an "Aobooty," as dubbed by my friends, now it was really large, with wide hips to boot. Then I had this narrow waist with these curves that lead to my slightly large chest. My hair was now returned to its full light blue colour. My eyes were larger, rounder.

Rubbing conditioner into my hair, I hear a small noise behind me, and turn around in response. I see Koujaku, wide-eyed, and I yelped, in surprise.

But that surprise quickly turned into embarrassment, and as if by instinct, I turn my back to him, arms covering my chest, knees turned into one another. But it's not like Koujaku yelps a "sorry" and leaves. Instead, he hugs me from behind, and I realize that he's here to take a shower too. This must've been Granny's plan...

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He says, planting a kiss on my neck. I shiver, and wonder if he's going to do what I think he's going to do.

"Koujaku..."

"It sounds like an odd request, but can we shower together?"

"S-sure... But don't do anything... Weird, ok?" I'm shaking.

"Fine."

We were silent for a few moments. And then I was about to say something, when Koujaku opened his mouth. And then we were both silent.

"So... Koujaku," I started out, and then was at a loss of words. Koujaku looked over to me too.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. And then came refutations.

"But Aoba, what did YOU do?"

"I failed with Scrap."

"No, I dragged you into my problem. It's my fault."

"No, I wanted to help you."

"But you saw that demon form of mine-"

"You saw my inner destructive self as well." And with that refutation, Koujaku was silent. By that time, I was finished showering, so I left, got dressed, and saw that dinner was ready.


End file.
